Page 1: Back to the Future
Starring Michael J. Fox~Marty McFly Christopher Lloyd~Dr. Emmit Lathrop Brown/Doc Brown Lea Thompson~Lorraine Baines Crispen Glover~George McFly Thomas F. Wilson~Biff Tannen Summary Releasing in the summer of 1985, Back To The Future was destined to become one of the biggest films of the year, but what people didn't know is how much lives it would touch. Story The year is 1985, Mild-Mannered High School Student: Marty McFly has a dream of starting his own rock and roll band. He has a small time job as well, and that is to help out local scientist named Emmit Brown. One night, Marty was told by Doc help out with his latest experiment: A DeLorean Sports Car that can travel through time. But when Doc was gunned down by a group of Libyan Nationalists, Marty makes a daring escape in Doc's Time Machine, only to end up in the year 1955. While in 1955, Marty unwittingly prevents when the 2 people who are to become his parents from meeting for the first time. As he meets Doc from 1955 and convincinces him to help him get back to his original time, he must also get his would-be parents together. Quotes "If my calculations are correct, when this baby hit's 88 MPH, you're going to see some serious sh*t."~Doc Brown "I'm George, George McFly. I'm your Density. I, I mean, your destiny."~George McFly "What the hell is a Jigawatt?"~Martly McFly "So, why don't you make like a Tree, and get outta here?"~Biff Tannen "Roads? Where were going, we don't need roads."~Doc Brown Fun Facts Though, Michael J. Fox was always seen as the ideal choice for the role of Marty McFly, but there were several picks for the role as well, one in particular was Eric Stoltz and there were some filmed footage and some screenshots of Stoltz as Marty, but because he was too intense and too serious for the role, and he almost injured Thomas F. Wilson during the Cafeteria scene he was fired and replaced by Fox, and around 4 weeks of film production had to be redone because of this *Because of this, Fox said that he only got around 2 to 3 hours of sleep as he did his sitcom Family Ties during the day and Back to the Future at night. *Despite this, there are still film footage that was used while Stoltz was still Marty. It's very easy to miss since the time window is very narrow. It is when Marty punches Biff at the Cafe. Thomas F. Wilson even confirmed this in an interview. The Time Machine itself went through many design concepts, one of the designs was going to be a refirgerator, but Director Robert Zemeckis rejected the concept because he didn't want children thinking that all Refrigerators are time machines and then climibing into refrigerators and getting trapped inside them. *Once the concept was decided to be a DeLorean, it also went through many diesgns itself. Producer Bob Gale didn't want the design of the Time Machine to be too "perfect" and to look like that it was made by Doc Brown on his own behalf with his own finances and in his own garage. *The car's designer: John DeLorean was so impressed with the success his car had in the movie, he even wrote a letter of gratitude to the filmmakers of Back to The Future. *The DeLorean was chosen because of it's unique "Gull Wing" doors which would look science fiction to the eyes of people in the 1950s. However, it was a strength and a weakness, because the doors were Hydrolically powered, they would time and again fail to open all the way, resulting in both Michael J. Fox and Christopher Lloyd to constantly bang their heads on the doors, and the filmmakers had to write in with Marty and Doc banging their heads on the doors. The role of Jennifer Parker was quite difficult as she is supposed to be shorter or just as tall as Marty. Melora Hardin was originally casted opposite Eric Stoltz, but had to be replaced when Stoltz was replaced by Fox as she was Hardin was taller then Fox and was replaced with Claudia Wells. It was never explained on how exactly Marty and Doc had met, but it was in early drafts of the script that Marty describes on how he likes working with Doc."Doc Brown is all right, he's just a little hung up on time. A few years ago he showed up at my house and hired me to sweep out this garage of his. He pays me 50 dollars a week, gives me free beer and even allows me to have unlimited access to his record collection." *Producer Bob Gale has recently given a much more complex explanation. According to Gale, Marty stumbled upon Doc while coming home to school. Curious, Marty wanted to know more about this "Crackpot" he keeps hearing about. Knowing that he isn't what people keep saying about him Marty wanted to help him out while Doc attends to his experiments. The scene where Lorraine and Marty are sitting in Doc's car outside of Hill Valley High School and both were drinking Lorraine's mother's liquor, there was one take where (unbeknownst to Michael J. Fox) the filmmakers put real liquor inside the bottle. For several years, it had boggled the minds of movie fans and Back to The Future Fans alike in the scene where Marty (in his Radiation Suit) was torturing George McFly, there was something like a hairdryer hanging from his belt. It was later revealed that the hairdryer appeared in a deleted scene where the Doc from 1955 was going through the luggage of his 1985 self, the hairdryer would be used again in an omitted part of the "Darth Vader" scene where Marty uses the hairdryer to make it like a "heat ray". The annotation "To be continued." didn't appear before the closing credits in the original Theatrical version of the movie, but was added in to the VHS Cassette version as an inward joke by the Filmmakers which people took seriuously, and thus prompted the movie to become a series as the filmmakers had no intention to make Back to The Future a movie series. Movie Mistakes The Guitar used by Marvin Berry and eventually Marty wasn't made until the mid 1960's. The Libyans that gunned down Doc don't speak their native language *The Libyan that had the gun basically unloaded, so the reason why the gun clicked on him is because he was supposedly out of bullets, not because it jammed on him. The episode of The Honeymooners shown in the 1955 dinner scene wouldn't air until around a month later: On New Year's Eve in 1955. Einstein that was in the DeLorean appears to be large than he actually is, this is because a stunt driver wearing a dog suit replaces the actual Dog.